


The One with All the Kissing

by bucklinbarnes



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklinbarnes/pseuds/bucklinbarnes
Summary: Based off of that Friends episode with the same title. Chris kisses Sebastian in front of everyone and pretends he's just being a good bro.





	The One with All the Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [亲个不停](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920559) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> For Nina, happy birthday <3

They've been dating for a couple months now.

In retrospect, it's barely any different than their casual hookups have been — except now they don't have to pretend there aren't feelings involved.

Chris doesn't have to whisper unheard I love yous in the dead of night anymore. Sebastian can stare and openly admire Chris' broad chest to his heart's content. And they can even pull each other in for a kiss no questions asked. It's wonderful. Hell, it's everything.

Some people might call it a honeymoon phase, but Chris is pretty sure he's never experienced anything like this. Hopefully it'll last.. well. Forever might be a bit optimistic, but he can't picture spending his days with anyone else right now.

It's _Sebastian_.

Sometimes he forgets he can't just flaunt their relationship wherever he wants. And god, he wishes he could. It's one of the many reasons working in this industry sucks. Why shouldn't he be able to hold Seb's fucking hand in the street or embrace him in a Whole Foods? Just because they're two guys _and_ co-stars – wow he really hit two birds with that stone – doesn't mean they can't be happy.

But in the end, it's 100% worth the effort to at least keep their privacy, and be with each other. And he'll take every blessing he can get.

Seb is more mindful of preventing slip-ups, given that Chris isn't the most _subtle_ guy. Neither of them have told anybody about it yet, and aren't too sure who exactly would be a safe bet to keep a secret like this.

Chris has had his fair share of leaks to TMZ from his own friend group during intimate parties and conversations. It's small acts of betrayal like that that make him more cautious than ever around others.

He trusts Seb most to keep what should stay private, private. And so far it's worked. The guy can tell a deadpan joke and hold a blank stare for a creepily long amount of time – unlike Chris, who sweats profusely and blurts the first thing that comes to mind. But together, they can do it. They can keep this silent.

Until they don't.

They're on set one day with a bunch of the cast; Mackie, Scarlett, Lizzie, and Rudd. The rest are off somewhere getting things done for today's scene.

It's the middle of filming and everyone's pretty out of it, Chris and Sebastian especially. The stunts are hard work, and you can't blame a guy for eating some unhealthy treats off the craft table now and then. They're all slumped in chairs and exchanging stories about how tiring their choreography is. Mackie is laughing about Lizzie's hand gestures for her character and Paul is asking Seb how the arm works.

But before Chris knows it, it's time to get back on set, as a PA rushes to get his attention, "Mr. Evans, the Russos need you for the next scene!"

"Better hurry, Mr. Evans!" Scarlett mocks while giving him a teasing look.

The rest of the group laugh silently. Sebastian shakes his head at her words and an involuntary smile forms at the corner of his mouth.

Chris groans as he rises from his chair.

"Yeah, yeah. They always need me on set." He grabs his windbreaker from where he left it hanging on the back of his chair and stands up. "Apparently I'm _Captain America_ or something."

Seb is gazing fondly his way when Chris lifts his head, leaving him whirling and practically forgetting everyone else's presence. Chris doesn't even realize what he's doing – acting more out of habit than anything – when he says, "See you later, babe." and reaches his hand down to hold the underside of Seb's jaw before closing the distance with a warm press of lips.

The room goes silent and it seems as if Seb doesn't even realize it either, accepting the kiss and melting into his touch just like every other time. They part after a couple moments and then it hits Chris like a brick.

He looks around, shell-shocked and uneasy. How in _the fuck_ did he let his guard down like that? Is that all it takes for him to fold? Sebastian just batting his eyelashes at him? Not that they aren't .. beautiful.. god. He's completely out of control. He's got to act fast to cover this up if that's what he's going to do. Ok, fake a heart attack? No. Claim he was giving Seb mouth-to-mouth. Oh Jesus Christ.

Mackie and Scarlett look the least surprised and give Chris this all-knowing glare that makes him very uncomfortable. Lizzie and Rudd on the other hand look like they're watching an after-school special with faces confused and borderline excitably curious.

Sebastian has a panicked expression that says _just do something idiot_ and Chris ponders his options for one more second before walking forward. This is a terrible idea.

"And you too... sweetheart." Chris fumbles awkwardly, trying not to let his anxiety show and failing. He gives Scarlett a quick peck on the lips before he lets himself change his mind. Then he's turning to Lizzie and giving her a brief kiss as well.

Both of them are speechless and spend the entire time gawking open-mouthed at each other over what's currently happening. Chris doesn't even know what's happening. But a distraction is his best way out of this. So he keeps going.

"Don't miss me too much." He adds, voice shaking at his attempt to sound casual.

Mackie's eyebrows shoot up when he approaches him and his face says an unspoken _don't you even think about it_ but it's too late and the only reason Chris can do this is because he _isn't_ thinking about it – already grabbing the man's neck to smack on a chaste kiss.

Anthony's body is completely stiff and Chris can't even bare to look at him as he makes the last round for Rudd.

Paul swallows roughly, as if he didn't expect this to actually happen to _him_ , despite the hints like Chris practically opening up a kissing booth right here in the marvel cafeteria.  
  
Chris leans a hand down on the top of his chair and swoops in for a final – meaningless – kiss.

At this point all of them are blatantly staring at him, even Sebastian. They don't exchange a word and Chris decides for some reason that more talking from him would help.

"Cause.. y'know. That's just. H-how we do."

Right. So that didn't work at all.

He breaks for it and tries to keep from running until he at least makes it to the hallway.

Even if they don't catch on to him and Seb dating, Chris is still gonna be that freak that kisses everyone. No big deal.

Except that it is and he's really embarrassed.

But, he knows, anything is worth protecting Seb from being exposed like that. It was his fault in the first place for not holding back his affection, and he's gotta be the one to make it up to him. For now, he did his best.

-

Seb had watched both with wonder and amusement during that entire.. _experience_. Chris was creative as fuck, he had to give him that. But it took every muscle in his body to withhold from bursting out laughing at how uncomfortable Chris was.

The poor guy even kissed _Paul Rudd_. Not that Paul minded probably.

He was still surrounded by his cast-mates, abandoned by Chris unfortunately. They began to converse again like the pressure to stay mute was gone now. Sebastian listens intently without making it obvious, as he plays on his phone to appear busy.

"Uhhhh.. so is that how he always says goodbye?" Paul asks.

Any tension left in the room breaks instantly when his cast-mates crack up. That guy is really in for something.

"I mean, I knew Chris was always affectionate but..." Lizzie remarked, still trying to decipher Chris as if he were a puzzle.

With a raised eyebrow, Scarlett replies suggestively, "He's affectionate, alright."

Then they start to ask questions like "But why'd he do _that_?" and "Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?" while Mackie remains stock still and side-eyes Sebastian from his seat. Oh no.

Everyone else seems too invested in their discussion to notice when Anthony goes over to him and utters, "Can we talk?" in a low tone. "Outside."

Seb trips gracefully out from his seat at the small table and follows his friend to the hallway.

Anthony stares him down for a second, possibly looking for something Seb can't identify, before getting right to it.

"I think you already know what I'm gonna say."

"That climate change is real and we're all gonna die at the hands of our current president? Yes, absolutely."

"Don't be a smartass, Sebastian. I think we all know the truth about what happened in there."

Still reluctant to admit anything before absolutely necessary, Sebastian held his ground, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Mackie counters, unconvinced.

"Tell me then. _What_?"

It's a cheap out, but getting Anthony to say it out loud before he does saves that last bit of dignity he has left.

"When Chris kissed you by accident, you realized you had feelings for him and now you're too scared to do anything about it."

Seb's eyes widen and he feels his mouth fall agape. God. Seb wanted to let out a cackle at that. It was nice to know that his friend cared and would willingly be a wingman to him, but if _only_ Mackie knew they were boning on the regular. It was risky telling him now, considering it might hurt his feelings after they didn't come clean to him sooner. He was unsure of what to do.

"Hey, it's ok man. I won't tell no one about it. But you should talk to Chris. I'm sure he's just as into it as you." Anthony advises sincerely.

"Uhhh. You know actually we–"

Anthony looks at him quizzically.

"Thanks." Sebastian decides to say instead. They exchange grins for a moment and Anthony gives him a firm pat on the shoulder before leaving.

He should actually, find Chris. Man they've made such a mess out of their lives in under an hour.

-

By the time Chris finishes up filming for the day he's on edge and starved. But most of all he never wants to look any of his co-workers in the eye again.

Speaking of that, he feels Sebastian pull him backwards by the hips just then out of nowhere. Usually something like that would startle him but his man is so unpredictable that he's had no choice but to get accustomed to it.

"Hey–" Chris chokes out before getting his mouth frantically attacked.

Seb tugs at the Cap suit collar and hums, swallowing Chris' gasp which is soon followed by wandering hands.

"Missed you too." Chris tilts back to whisper lightheartedly.

A hand threads through Seb's hair and he licks his way further into his mouth. It's like coming home every time.

 _God_ , yeah. He never gets tired of this.

Since Chris is only human, he sneaks an ass grab in too just because he can.

Sebastian takes Chris' bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. " _That's_ punishment for earlier." He says breathily.

Chris lets out a small grunt. He replies seriously, "I thought punishments were supposed to hurt."

Seb can't hold off any longer and breaks. His laughs are muffled by Chris' shoulder as he leans into him, nearly with his whole body.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Seb asks, a lost tinge in his voice.

"Did they.. not buy it then?"

Chris feels so stupid. He _is_ stupid. Seb is too good for idiocy.

"No, I'm sure it's not that it's just. It made me think, y'know. I hate not telling anyone about you." He takes a step back to nudge the curve of his nose against Chris' neck and across his cheek, until looking him in the eyes again. "About us."

"So, you want to?" Chris asks, uncharacteristically shy and hopeful.

"Yeah I- I mean. Our friends. And y'know. Your _mom_ and your brother and your cousins and whoever else you wa–"

Chris cuts him off with a heated kiss unlike any of the other ones from today. Sebastian _really_ loves him. When they kissed earlier it was just the first step to having a domestic, comfortable life together, and now that he's seen it he can't get it out of his head. Seb is even implying that he'd come out for him, which is way more than Chris would ever ask of.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

His cheeks burn from the huge smile he's sporting now. "Yeah. We'll tell all our friends." Seb grins back with the same intensity.

"And moms, and brothers, and cousins, and dogs." Chris playfully finishes.

Seb lets out the cutest laugh Chris thinks he's ever heard. "I hate to break it to ya pal, but I'm pretty sure your dog _knows_."

"I don't know about that," he says over-dramatically, "Dodger's a pretty self-involved guy. Give him a toy and he forgets you're even there."

More of Sebastian's hot laughs fall into Chris' ear. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it, though."

Seb murmurs in agreement and Chris presses him up against the side of the trailer.

At first, extending his trust to more people seemed impossible, but now Seb made it feel easy. He made everything feel so easy.

Anybody they could both trust they'd be honest with. At this point, he was just left wondering who they would tell first. It felt a bit exciting.

They lazily make out again for a solid 10 minutes.

"Y'know," Seb comments. "you're actually an alright kisser."

Chris chuckles. "Shut up."

Seb starts palming at Chris' chest with long splayed fingers. His left hand reaches to the small of his back with his right firmly squeezing Chris' pec. "Shit." Chris moans a little too loud and pushes away to grind forward on him. They need to get back to the hotel _immediately._

"Well, well, well."

Startled, they abruptly move apart while Seb moves his legs around to shake off his hard-on.

Anthony stands across from them with a smug smirk and his arms crossed.

"So that's how it is, huh?"

Looks like Anthony will be the first. He never expected any different.

"Yeah, that's how it is."

The awkwardnesses passes right away and soon it's like nothing ever changed. Chris is probably smiling like an idiot.

"Don't try kissing me again, Evans. You ain't ready for all this. Don't make your boy jealous." Mackie taunts while pointing at Sebastian.

"I just can't believe he kissed Paul Rudd."

He cackles silently and Seb wraps an arm across his shoulders. Chris covers his flushed face with one hand and sighs. He could get used to this.

 


End file.
